


Thicker Than Water

by orphan_account



Category: EXID (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cancer, Dark Concepts, Divorced parents, Elf Boyyyyyyy, Emo Jeon Jungkook, Emo Kim Taehyung | V, Emosssss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, High School Student Jeon Jungkook, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook and Park Junghwa are best friends, Jeon Jungkook in Love, Jeon Jungkook's parents are divorced, Jungkook cuts, Kim Namjoon is mysterious, Kim Namjoon is sexy, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Park Junghwa, Lesbians, M/M, Minor Character Death, Namjoon is an old man, Not an Original Work, Self-Harm, Self-harming Jeon Jungkook, Soft Kim Taehyung | V, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Vampire Family, Vampire Heo Solji, Vampire Kim Namjoon | RM, Vampires, Witches, mother death, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jungkook is searching for an escape. From his mother's cancer. From his father's apathy. From his own rage.The pressure is building. There's a craving in his veins, a secret urge. He needs a way to let the inside out. But he knows he must resist. He knows he must find another way.When he becomes immersed in an underground scene - goths who live as vampires - Jungkook thinks he's finally found that way.At the center of everything is the sexy and mysterious Namjoon. With his otherworldly presence, he pulls Jungkook deep into the night, into a world where the unbelievable can be believed, the unreal made real, until Jungkook himself can no longer draw that line.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 1





	1. Character Starter packs

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE!!!!!
> 
> This is NOT an original work! The original book is "Thicker Than Water' by Carla Jablonski!!!!
> 
> ALSO!!!!
> 
> Character starter packs are NOT YET FINISHED! Characters and their roles are still being figured out, so keep checking back to see if there are any new characters introduced!!!

**Jungkook** (playing the role of Kia)

Hair- Clothing - (I'm aware this is for a girl, but men can wear it too!)

**Namjoon** (playing the role of Damon)

hair - (what a cutie <3) Clothing - 

**Jeonghwa** (playing the role of Aaron, the Gay boi)

hair - Clothing - 

**Jimin** (playing the role of Carol)

hair - clothing - 

**Seokjin** (playing the role of Hecate)

hair - (omg what a cutie-) clothing - 

**Taehyung** (playing the role of Virgil)

hair - Clothes - 

*more to come, im sure XDXDXD


	2. A Short Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory thing for Kook.

The feeling threatened to overwhelm him. That intense throbbing in his veins, the area midway up the arm where several tributaries branched off. Or came together; he wasn't sure. They vibrated; it was almost as if he could hear them hum. No - he would resist, he wouldn't do it, not anymore.

The sensation stayed with him all afternoon. He went for a walk after school, hurtling past shops, trying to find something to look at, searching for a distraction. He walked fast, then faster toward the brisk autumn sunset, trying to keep the sun up, dreading darkness.

At dinner, he altered between silence, so focused on hiding the yearning of his forearms, and talking too loudly, trying to drown out the sound of need. His dad didn't notice. Just a mood, just him, just a teenage boy going through stuff. Going through the teenage angst.

They went their separate ways - father to watch the game on TV, he to his improvised room. Homework loomed and beckoned him, but it was a false offer, a cover. He knew closing his door was dangerous; he did it anyway. 

Books pulled from his bag, notebooks open, pen at the ready. He stared at the blue lines on the loose-leaf page. He shrugged, took in a breath, stood up, turned on the tv, and he could still feel that feeling in his veins, rushing, circulating.

He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face, gazing into his hooded eyes in the mirror. What was it? Why the drive, the pull? Why tonight? Was there even a trigger anymore or was his body making demands all on its own?

He could hear music far away - down the street, out the bathroom window, and echoed into a counterpoint in the living room from his dad's TV. There was a tiny sound coming from his own television and then shouting when it changed to a commercial. 

What he heard more clearly was the pounding in his temples, an oceanic roar to his ears. Tense tense tense. He wanted to cry but couldn't - no tears would come; he even tried to force them. He didn't know where this deep agitation came from, but he sure knew how to get rid of it.

He flipped open the medicine cabinet, erasing his reflection by leaving the cabinet open, the mirror facing the wall. He yanked out the razor, gripped the blue plastic disposable in his right hand, squatted on the floor, straightened out his left arm, and held it steady between his knees.

He still had a moment not to do it, but he couldn't come up with any reason not to. His breathing became deeper and faster as he dragged the razor against his arm. He had to angle it so the sharp ends would cut his skin, challenging to manage with a disposable razor. 

This was the promise he had made to himself - never use naked blades again. That promise he could keep. He plunged it against his skin over and over, never really seeing, only experiencing the feeling of the welcoming release, the rise of blood filling the lines, the inside moving outside, the invisible being made visible; it was like magic.

_Come out come out wherever you are._ First a thin white line, then the growing color marking the traces he'd made. Making it manifest. Present in the world. Ah, release. Then the final dispersing energy so that he could stop. He was done. 

He slumped against the bathtub, spent and satisfied. His breathing became more regular, less frantic, less labored. Good. That was good. But even as the word _good_ entered his head, its opposite appeared. Shame crept into him and he flung the blue plastic tool, skittering across the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short

**Author's Note:**

> I will work as fast as possible to get the first chapter uploaded!! Please be patient!


End file.
